The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of grapevine botanically known as Vitis vinifera and hereinafter referred to as grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’. As used herein, ‘grapevine’ refers to all plant parts including, vines, canes, tendrils, leaves, fruit and roots of ‘SV31-16-10’. This new cultivar originated from a cross conducted in May 2010 near McFarland, Calif. between the seedless selection ‘SV19-28-303’ (unpatented) and pollen parent ‘SV16-72-83’ (unpatented). Clusters of fruit resulting from the hybridization were harvested six weeks after crossing and the resultant ovules were cultured on ‘McCown's Woody Plant Medium’ at a temperature of 22° C. for twelve weeks. Subsequently, the resultant embryonic plants were cultured in the same medium in the laboratory under twelve hours of light from standard fluorescent lamps at 26.4° C. The seedlings were then planted in a standard greenhouse flat and were grown in the greenhouse at 26.4° C. with 12 hours' illumination under high pressure sodium vapor lamps. The seedling population of 58 plants was planted in an irrigated field in the spring of 2011 near Delano, Calif. The new grapevine was selected from this seedling population on Aug. 26, 2014. It was then propagated by woody cuttings and bench grafted to ‘Freedom’ (unpatented) rootstock in 2015. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through two successive asexual propagations of woody cuttings.
Grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ differs from its female parent grapevine ‘SV19-28-303’ (not patented) in that grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ has ellipsoidal dark reddish black to black berries with crisp texture and a small seed trace while female parent grapevine ‘SV19-28-303’ has reddish black berries with meaty texture and a large seed trace of woody cuttings.
Grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ differs from its male parent ‘SV16-72-83’ (unpatented) in that grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ has berries which are ellipsoidal with small seed traces while male parent ‘SV16-72-83’ has berries with a large, partially sclerified seed traces and a more irregular shaped berry than the extant cultivar.
Grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ differs from the commercial cultivar ‘IFG Six’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,531) in that grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ has berries which, when treated with 10 ppm exogenous gibberellic acid, have a larger diameter and obovate shaped berries (see FIG. 2) which ripen in mid August while ‘IFG-Six’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,531) produces elongate, tubular shaped berries with a smaller diameter which ripen in late August to early September. Additionally, grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ produces a few berries with dimpled tips while ‘IFG Six’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,531) produces berries which are generally dimpled. Under commercial growing conditions, the berry shape of grapevine named ‘SV31-16-10’ becomes obovate in outline compared to the natural fruit which is ellipsoidal in outline.